Amo
by AbejitaRiver
Summary: Una serie de One Shots dedicado a esta pareja que tanto amo. Cap3: Amo tus olores tus fragancias.  ¿Yo, chocolate?
1. Cap1:Lo que veo y ocultas

Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece, solo tomo sus personajes prestados sin permiso un rato y luego los devuelvo.

* * *

_**Amo**_

_**Cap. 1: Lo que veo y ocultas.

* * *

**_

_Simplemente, yo se cuando no me dices algo._

_Se nota en tu mirar._

_Conozco tus miradas, conozco tus ojos._

_¿Cómo?, me acostumbre a ellos._

_Me acostumbre a cada detalle que demuestras cuando te molesta algo, cuando estas feliz o avergonzado._

_Aunque pienses que ocultas tus emociones de todos, no puedes de mí._

_Tu me perteneces, así que te conozco._

_¿Pero ahora que ocultas?_

_Me acerco a ti, para mirar tus ojos más a fondo y descubrirlo._

_Te sonrojas._

_Tan inocente como siempre._

_No te das cuenta de lo que siento._

_Estas sentado, solo; como siempre._

_¿Lloras?, ¿Sollozas?...Si…_

_Te miro._

_Me miras._

_¿Inexpresivo?_

_No, hay un pequeño rastro húmedo sobre tus mejillas._

_-¿Qué paso?...- Me siento alado de ti y te atraigo hacia mi._

_No me respondes._

_-Esta bien, no debes llorar ¿Lo sabes? –_

_Asientes levemente._

_Adoro aquellos efímeros momentos en los que siento que eres humano._

_No es que no lo seas, es que lo quieres ocultar._

_¿De qué?_

_No lo se._

_Amo como eres, que solo muestres una faceta tranquila e inmutable._

_Que ocultes todo de los demás, para que no se preocupen._

_Pero sabes que siempre lo hare._

_Porque…_

_Te amo.

* * *

_

Bueno, acepto comentarios buenos y malos…

Son la una con ocho minutos de la madrugada, así que no creo que eso tenga mucha lógica.-.

Este fic será de 32 capítulos, no más y posiblemente menos.

Y ahora estaré aun más ocupada u.u

Motivo…una persona especializada en hacerme la vida imposible y en molestarme a cada momento del día, un "amigo".

Eh, como sea, será una serie de one shots y espero que les guste (:

Atho

Abejita River


	2. Cap2:Lo que eres o imagino

Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece, solo tomo sus personajes prestados sin permiso un rato y luego los devuelvo.

_**Amo**_

_**Cap. 1: Lo que eres o imagino**_

_Cuando llegue a este sitio, no conocía a nadie._

_Y la verdad no me importaba._

_Para mí, lo más importante en ese momento era…_

_Llegar con vida a mi habitación._

_Si bien no conocía a nadie, yo era muy inseguro._

_Lo primero que vi al entrar a mi habitación fue…_

_A un chico rubio._

_Estaba recostado leyendo una revista mientras comía chocolate._

_No me miro._

_Seguí mi camino, y comencé a desempacar._

_Cuando acabe me di la vuelta; estaba sentado en mi cama._

"_Soy Mello…"_

"_¿Ese es un nombre?... ¿Sera falso, como el mío?", pensé_

"_Near…"_

"…" _Camino hacia mí, me tomo de la camisa y me miro de pies a cabeza._

_Me sentí incomodo ante esa situación._

_Pero simplemente no podía detenerlo. En cierto modo…_

_Me agradaba._

"_Así que me reemplazaron por…esto"._

_Murmuraste aquello y me soltaste._

_Así transcurrieron los días._

_Eras, frio y distante._

_Hasta que…_

"_Por favor suéltenme..."_

_No sabia como me había metido en aquello._

_De la nada, apareciste; y me salvaste._

_Eso sucedió repetidas veces._

_Nunca hablamos de eso, pero para mí…_

_Tu eres como mi héroe._

Lo siento muchísimo!

No había podido actualizar porque fanfiction no me dejaba abrir mi cuentaD:

Pero ya esta aquí(:

Aunque…lo siento vacio.-.

Atho

Abejita River


	3. Cap3:Tus olores tus fragancias

Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece, solo tomo sus personajes prestados sin permiso un rato y luego los devuelvo.

* * *

_**Amo**_

_**Cap. 3: Tus olores, tus fragancias**_

_Estaba en mi cuarto muy tranquilo sin molestar a nadie…_

_Cuando aquel rubio entro; ruidosamente._

_Mello…_

"_Si, puedes pasar…"_

_Frunciste el seño, pero me ignoraste._

"_No estoy de humor"_

_Resople, seguí leyendo mi *nada interesante* libro._

_De repente sentí como tu mirada se posaba en mí._

"_¿Sucede algo?"_

"_Si…"_

_Ahora me pregunto… ¿Qué no hice?_

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

"_¿Dónde esta?"_

_¿Dónde esta?...¿En que momento yo me volví tu vigilante para poder saber donde esta lo que perdiste?_

_Ah…ya recordé_

_Desde que llegue aquí; desde que te conocí_

"_No se a que te refieres"_

_Lo ultimo que recuerdo es mi libro volando por los aires…_

_Y luego tu estabas encima de mi…_

"_Dámelo…"_

_Tu cabello tenia aquel peculiar olor a chocolate con leche…_

_Demasiado dulce pero adictivo, en cierto modo._

_No se que me preocupaba mas…_

_El echo de que estabas a punto de golpearme por algo que no tenia o…_

_Que te dieras cuenta de que estaba olisqueando tu cabello…_

_Como sea me ibas a golpear_

"_Dame!...Mi!...Chocolate!..."_

_Golpeaste 3 veces el suelo alrededor de mi…_

_Al parecer a alguien le hacia falta su dosis diaria de "Cacao"_

"_Yo no lo tengo…"_

_Intente ponerme de pie pero me empujaste contra la pared…_

"_Ok, Mello…No es divertido…"_

_Este me ignoro y me acorralo entre sus brazos y la pared_

"_Quiero…Mi…Chocolate…"_

_Alzaste la mirada y tenias una sonrisa psicópata, que casi me dio miedo_

"_Yo no lo tengo…"_

_Te acercaste a mi oído y susurraste algo…_

"_Yo…se que lo tienes…"_

_Hiciste una pausa y oliste mi cuello_

"_espera…no…tu no hueles a chocolate…"_

_Tu mirada incrédula me causo…¿gracia?_

"_¡MELLO!...¡Encontré los chocolates!"_

_Se escucho la voz de Matt en el pasillo, ahora pensaba en dos cosas que eran muy contradictorias:_

_1.- Matt me había salvado y estaba agradecido…_

_2.- Matt había interrumpido aquel raro momento, y quise patearle el trasero…_

_Quizá soy igual de indeciso que ellos dos…_

…_Mentira…_

_Pero, puede ser enserio…

* * *

_

Ah que asco._.

No se ustedes…Pero ya casi no actualizan fics de melloxnear y eso me estresaD:

Pero bueno(:

Por eso aquí les dejo el capitulo 3 de esta serie de oneshots(:

Bueno me voy(:

Cuidense(:

*~AbejitaRiver


	4. Cap4:Tus preguntas tus respuestas

Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece, solo tomo sus personajes prestados sin permiso un rato y luego los devuelvo.

_**Amo**_

_**Cap. 4: Tus preguntas, tus respuestas.**_

_Near, el chico más inteligente de aquel internado. Y el número uno en la línea de sucesión de L._

_Mello, el segundo chico más inteligente. Y por tanto el segundo en la línea de sucesión._

_Cada uno era especial a su manera._

_Nate; Tenia paciencia, inteligencia._

_Mello; Era ágil, e inteligente, claro no tanto como Near._

_Usualmente ambos tenían roces._

_Por ambos claro me refiero a las exageraciones de Mello._

_Hacia unos días los habían puesto a practicar con unas preguntas…_

_-Um, bueno Mello haber; si un tren eléctrico va de norte a sur…¿Hacia a donde echaría el humo?_-

_-Si un tren eléctrico…sur…Al Norte…-_

_-No Mello…-_

_-¿¡Por qué carajos no! Si va al sur y el viento sopla...-_

_-Mello…Los trenes eléctricos no tiran humo…-_

_-…Dame acá!-_

_Le arrebato un pequeño libro de las manos_

_-Veamos…¿Qué números, sumados o multiplicados dan la misma cantidad?-_

_-1, 2 y 3-_

_-Muy inteligente, ¿no?-_

_-si-_

_-Si un granjero tiene 17 ovejas y 9 se le mueren, ¿Cuántas le queda?-_

_-17…-_

_-MENTIRA!-_

_-No preguntaste si vivas o muertas, además…la respuesta esta en el libro…-_

_-…siguiente…-_

_-esta bien…-_

_-Unos meses tienen 30 días, otros 31 ¿Cuántos tienen 28 días?-_

_-Absolutamente todos-_

_-YA!, Tienes que equivocarte en una!…-_

_-¿Me estas pidiendo que me equivoque para que no quedes mal?-_

_-No!...Esta no la sabrás…¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?-_

_-El huevo-_

_-MEEENTIRA-_

_-Si lo fue-_

_-COMO SABERLO!-_

_-Pues así. El organismo vivo en el interior del huevo tenía el mismo ADN que el animal en el que luego se convertiría, por lo que la primera cosa viva que se puede calificar sin equivocaciones de esa especie es el primer huevo-_

_-… ¿Con que así quieres jugar?-_

_-Depende, si el juego es divertido-_

_-Entonces contéstame esto…Si un chico esta enamorado de otra persona y le ama mucho, ¿Por qué hacerle daño?, ¿Por qué el chico en cuestión siente la necesidad de ridiculizar al otro? ¿Por qué si le odia tanto lo ama a la vez?-_

_Near callo por un momento y luego abrió un poco la boca para contestar_

_-Porque mi querido Mello…Tu naturaleza es así-_

_Mello abrió los ojos exageradamente y se abalanzó sobre Near, tirándolo sobre la cama. Sujetándolo de las muñecas para que este no se pusiera de pie._

_-Suéltame…-_

_-No…antes…pierde-_

_-No voy a perder – _

_En ese momento Mello le arrebato un beso y Near no se resistió. Luego Mello se puso de pie._

_-Perdiste…-_

_Y el rubio desapareció de la habitación por un largo rato._

_Quizá, la respuesta de Near no fue correcta. O la pregunta de Mello impulsiva._

ASHU ASHU

Bueno aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo(:

Espero que les guste:3

Bueno me voy(:

Cuidense(:

*~AbejitaRiver


End file.
